They did it again
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: "You didn't think it was important? You came to Germany and didn't mind telling me? We could have set up something…" Robert takes a big sip of his drink. "You know, I think we've changed…" He looks to the balcony "Somehow… I felt really close to you all my life, and now… I don't" Robert x Johnny. Lemon. One shot.


**They did it again**

**By Yana Norway & Cloy Jubilee**

I usually don´t post anything that I write with other people unless I take them as good writers, and Yana Norway is one of them. She´s this fine lady and awesome friend that I love so much! She´s mine, so hands off.

You´ve been warned.

This was a cooperative role-play scene with Yana as Johnny and myself as Robert. Enjoy!

**Pairing: **Robert x Johnny

**Warning: **Lemon

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade doesn't belong to us

Johnny is laying down watching a movie in a hotel room in Nürburg, Germany, just being lazy. He suddenly hears a noise, which in these circumstances annoys him. *Knock knock* who could it be?

Jo growls by the annoying disturbance and gets up to open the door.

"Rob? What the…?"

"Hey…" Rob smiles awkwardly

"Uh… What are you doing here? Come in" Johnny looks a bit confused and looks at Robert when he enters his hotel room.

"Thanks" He says as he passes through the door and then makes his way to the balcony "You have a nice view here, Jo. I happened to be in Köln, which is really close from here… It was your assistant who told me you were here"

"Aye, it's pretty awesome…" He walks after him. "Sorry I didn't tell you I was in Germany… Where's Oliver?" He walks back to the counter and gets a glass of whisky and ice after asking his Captain about his boyfriend.

"He stayed in München, I was just going to sign some papers with Lufthansa. Jo, I feel we really need to talk about something"

"Alright… You want a drink?" He sips on his whisky and looks at Rob.

"Yes, please. I will _need_ one" He chuckles and then walks back into the room, taking a better look at the suite. Jo makes him a drink and hands it to him.

"A double for your trouble…" He walks to the couch and sits down.

"Danke" He smiles and leans on the wall in front of Jo. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't think it was important…?" He sips on his drink again and enjoys the burning sensation in his throat. "Why did you come here?"

"You didn't think it was important? You came to Germany and didn't mind telling me? We could have set up something…" Robert takes a big sip of his drink. "You know, I think we've changed…" He looks to the balcony "Somehow… I felt really close to you all my life, and now… I don't"

"I'm only here till Sunday anyway… Changed? Fucking hell Robert…" Jo sighs. "You came all the way to tell me this?"

Robert smirks and looks down. "If you don't think this is important, and that I shouldn't have come all the way to tell you this then I won't bother you anymore" He leaves the glass on the counter "I don't feel like having this talk if you won't take it seriously"

"Aw naw please don't do that…!" Jo gets up and grabs Robs arm before he can walk away. "I'm sorry… I want to hear what you have say. If it's important to you then it's important to me as well." Jo looks him in the eyes, but has to break the eye contact.

Rob sighs and nods."Alright…" He grabs the glass again and drinks more to get the courage "look, emm… ever since your birthday, you know…after what happened" He blushes "I… I mean…" He removes his jacket unconsciously "Since ever we had sex I feel different, but… I… arg, I don't know how to explain it…" He blinks and looks at him "I guess what I mean is that I feel different"

Jo curses in Gaelic. He wasn't prepared to talk about this at all. "Rob… You'll need to tell me more than that for me to understand…" The German looks away and then he pulls his hair back, stressed.

"I guess… well, I mean, I can't even understand it myself. But, if I had to give it a name then… I guess I feel… how do you say it?" He placed a finger in his chin to think for a couple seconds "Infatuated?"

Jo looks surprised at Rob before he looks seriously at him. "….Uh… Towards me…?" Jo goes to sit down on the couch again and sighs. "But… uhm… I thought we were done with that thing…? We both got relationships now... -or you do. I'm still working on it…" He looks down.

"Oh, no, no, don't get me wrong!" Rob sits next to him and smiles "I love Oliver, I would never be unfaithful to him, but what I'm trying to say is that, since ever we did it, we became real close, right? We went to Cancun and all. But after that, I feel you have turned mmm… colder towards me, and…" His smile fades "I can't believe you didn't tell me about Kai. I… always thought I was your first and I… maybe I don't care that much about him with you, well, I do, but my point is… ugh" He takes a long breath "You knew I would have liked to know that, and you never told me, Jo. It… makes me angry" Rob raises an eyebrow "Yes! Angry! But, not at you, well yes, because you never told me!" He smiles "Wow, this is so relieving!" He chuckles and then goes to get his drink

Jo looks at his Captain and tries to follow everything he says. It's all so much. "Uh… I guess I've been an idiot huh? As usual… Cap I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kai… And if it helps… He's the only one I ever regret sleeping with… And if I could take it back I would… I'd want you to be my first…" Jo blushes and looks at the floor. Even though it's hard to talk about it feels good to finally tell Robert everything. "It's all so complicated and so much has happened… And I know I've been… cold and mean… but I guess… it was to… I dunno… protect myself? From whatever the feelings and… stuff we have… argh…"

Robert looks down and blushes too.

"Do you, really? Well, that's nice… I hate Kai, but we all know that" He smirks and places a hand over Jo's leg. "I… don't know how I feel when I'm around you, Jo, and… this distance between us may be necessary… as much as I hate it"

He jumps slightly at the touch and quickly removes Roberts hand from his leg. "Sorry! I mean…" He takes a deep breath and gets up to walk over to the window. "I know what you mean… It's so unfair…"

"But I want this to be over already" Robert quickly stands up, walks towards Johnny and hugs him from behind. "Above anything, you are my best friend, and I…" his hands softly close "I would die if I lose you"

Jo is tense at first, but feels himself relax and lean onto Robert's chest. It feels so right. He leans his head to Robs shoulder and inhales the smell of expensive cologne. "… Aye…"

A smile grows in Robert's face as he breathes deeply, moving his face closer to Jo's, feeling how his heart beats faster before pronouncing words so hard to think of, but that abandon his mouth with such ease it feels like if they begged to be known.

"I love you, Jonathan…" he whispers into his ear and then closes his eye,s nervous at the simple thought of how close he is to the man

Jo's heart skips a few beats. Hearing Robert saying those words and knowing so well that he means it. It means everything to him. "… Heh… You know… I love you too, Robert… Captain…"

The taller is aware of how his body warms up at the feeling of Jo's body and by listening to his words. It wasn't the first time he felt this while being so close his best friend, but it felt better than ever. He was always honest, and Robert knew he would never say such words without feeling them. Also, he felt privileged. Johnny wouldn't just tell anyone this. But, oh, Rob, wasn't just anyone and he knew it was his duty to not let that moment fade just like that. "Can I ask you something? Just one little thing…" He felt Johnny nod "Kiss me"

Jo blushed. "… I… Please…" Johnny turned around to face him. "If…" Jo leaned closer to the German and placed a kiss on his mouth "Please…" another kiss, deeper than the first one. "Stop me…" The Scot felt his whole body respond to the closeness and the tender kisses.

Robert grabbed Jo's waist and pulled him closer. The first kiss sent shivers down his spine, and he had no doubt that this mouth was the best he'd ever tried before. He knew no one could ever make him feel so many emotions at the same time, and one of those was trying to make him stop. This was wrong, and he knew it. It wasn't the first time he did this, and he had promised not to ever do it again. But it felt so good and so right he didn't want to stop.

One of his hands traveled up to Jo's cheek and broke the kiss slowly. "We shouldn't… do this…"

Jo shook his head in agreement and sighed. All he wanted right now was to give in and let the lust rage as they once used to do with Robert. But he as well knew how wrong this was. And he had promised everyone not to do anything with anyone… Although Robert was not just anyone. He knew that for sure now. "Sorry…"

"No…" He gave a couple steps back. "It's my fault, I asked you this. But thank you. It was all I needed to know… to be sure" Rob smiled and then leaned over to pat Jo's head. "Your body always tells more than your mouth…"

Jo looks down and blushes hard. "Bloody hell, Rob…" Too bad he'd chosen such loose pj pants… Just perfect…

Robert looks at what he's looking at and blushes. "Dear God, Jonathan…" And a hurricane of thoughts flies in his mind.

Johnny growls in embarrassment and sexual frustration. "Not my fault…!" He goes to sit on the bed and put the covers over his revealing frustration.

Robert walks towards the bed and sits on the bed. "Nothing that I haven't seen before" he smirks "right?"

"And… I guess it's too cruel to ask for help about it" he chuckles.

Robert looks away, blushing, and bits his lip. He knows he shouldn't, that he promised not to ever do it again, but it's so hard for him to resist Johnny, and… no one will ever know, right…? After thinking about all the consequences, he finally sighs.

"To hell…" he whispers and then crawls towards Johnny, placing himself on top of him and kisses him deeply, leaning him over the bed, his right hand traveling towards his friend's boner while the other is used to support his weight

Jo was about to say something when Robert places himself on top of him. "…Oh…Shhhii-" He instantly grabs the Germans shirt to pull it off and kisses him back almost desperately.

The German introduces his hand in Johnny's short and grabs his already hard cock, stroking on it fast and firm. He places a finger in the tip and feels the pre cum in his skin. This turns him on even more and he pulls his tongue out, asking for silent permission to enter Jo's mouth.  
Jo bucks his hips upwards at the touch and strokes. He haven't paid much attention to himself for a while and the sudden… treatment… felt so good he didn't think he'd last long. "..R-Rob…" He moaned.

Robert breaks the kiss and looks at his face, smirking while noticing how blushed and hot he is already. He stops his movements and whispers in his ear "Do you want me?"

"…. Are you asking me to take you…again?"

"No… I want to take you"

Jo smirks and kisses him. "You're such a dominating German, Captain… I don't think there's any… lube here though..."

Robert blushes and looks at the night table. "Room service?" He looks back at Jo and caresses his hair  
"Jonathan… you have no fucking idea… of…" he swallows hard and looks directly at his eyes "of how much I love you"

Jo glares back at Rob and pulls him into a passionate kiss. "… I know you've wanted to say that for a while… And I'm glad you finally get to…"

"Me too, especially when you always play the hard to get"

"Hard to get? You're the one with a boyfriend…"

Robert pulled Jo's pants and boxer down in one movement and then kissed his neck. The German removed his shirt and tossed everything away, he didn't care. He really didn't care about anything at this point, just to enjoy and make Johnny enjoy the moment. "But look who is now beneath his Captain with an ache in his crotch and lust in his eyes…" Robert licked down Jo's collarbone to his chest and bit one of the nipples softly, as he played with the other with his hand.

"Aaahhnnngghh…! Yeez… You're right… And I've been longing for this… a long time… So please just… Do it. Do me"

"Hmm. Not yet."

Robert continued his way down, licking all through Jo's skin, placing small kisses along his thorax, his abdomen and lower abdomen, until he finally reached his cock, which was aching in desire. Red eyes looked up at his lover and then back down at the member, which he took all in, one single moment that allowed him to cover it with his mouth completely, and started sucking on it.

Jo moaned all through the touching and gasped loudly when Rob finally got to business. He covered his mouth trying not to moan too loud. He didn't know how thick these walls were.

"Fffffffuuuuck! So…good!" Only a couple of minutes with the caressing and Jo came hard without a warning. It had been a while for him after all.

Robert didn't swallow it this time. He grabbed Jo's cum and used it to lubricate the tight entrance, both fingers parting the soft skin, as he prepared his friend.

"You look so hot when you cum… you really are the best of the best." He kept distending his friend until he felt it was enough, and started removing his own clothes.

"Tch…" Jo smirked and enjoyed the prepping which usually wasn't very pleasant. "Ahh… nngh… Hurry up!" Jo helped Rob getting undressed and stroked Robs cock. "Oh man… Iv'e missed this particular part of your body… Hehh"

"Ahh… so it seems" Rob swallowed his moans and then he moved closer to Johnny, placed the Scot's legs at his sides and grabbed his erection to place the tip at the entrance. He looked at Jo and smirked when he penetrated his friend, enjoying the sight of his expressions. "I have missed this as well…" He started moving in and out of the man, with a nice rhythm, caressing his leg's skin as he went deeper in with every push.

Johnny couldn't help but swear as he was penetrated and felt himself getting stretched with every thrust. He grabbed Rob's neck and pulled him down to kiss him and nip on his lips.  
Robert let Johnny dominate the kiss, and he could feel his body's temperature rising as they moved faster.

The German had to place his hands at the sides of Jo's head not to fall on him, and his hips made a bigger effort to push into him, but it felt so good and so hot he didn't mind, all his struggle was enjoyable. Robert would never tell Johnny, but he never felt happier, more complete and more satisfied than when they shared these moments of intimacy. There was no need of words, but still, Robert broke the kiss to look deep into his violet eyes and remember the face of the first person he had ever truly loved.

Johnny's gaze fixed on his after a while, and they looked at each other with such passion and such devotion that they could know what the other felt and thought. Both their souls were on fire, and they had complete faith in the other. There was no doubt: they could never live without each other, and with that being clear, they kept making love not for long or short time, just what was enough for them to give into themselves as never before

**The End**

**They did it again**

**By Yana Norway & Cloy Jubilee~**


End file.
